No One Can Walk Away
by wow.shocking
Summary: When typical days seem to much, Jenna must choose between her two loves: Matty or Jake?


Hi. I'm Buddy and this is my fanfic of the show _Awkward_. This will be about Jenna and whether she will choose Matty or Jake. I'm not going to pick a side just yet, but will eventually. If you want it to go one way or another please feel free to message me or comment on this. Thanks and I hope you have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the show rights or anything. I'm simply writing a fanfic.  
-

**JENNA**

I had just finished one of the most impossible days of high school – or for me, just another normal day. Things had been getting harder and harder lately with all the 'Matty / Jake' drama. I felt like the whole school was watching me, wondering about me, wondering about them.

This would be so much easier if I just knew what _they_ were thinking. I know they want me back, both of them, but that was basically it. I wouldn't be able to talk to them without a crowd of onlookers in school. If I asked to talk to them one on one then they might take that as "I got chosen" or "I won". I just wanted to make a damn decision and get this over with. All the drama was getting to my head and I couldn't sleep. The bags under my eyes were starting to show too – which gave my mother something more to nag me about.

Maybe if I had them both in the same place, with other people who didn't care about our drama, and sat them down to talk without the other there. I had absolutely _no_ idea how I could do that though...

My thought was broken off as a phone call came in – Tamara. Not a surprise.

"Hey, T."

"O M G, Jenna, have you heard about Myles' kegger tomorrow night?" Tamara rang out into the phone.

"Who's Myles?" I questioned. I never even heard of someone named Myles before. I mean, my school was as big and name-full as any other school, so I guess it would be presumable that I don't know him.

"He's my big sister's friend. He's supposed to be about twenty and super-sketch when it comes to youngins' like us. I'll totes only go if you show though, I don't want to be lone-losering for a whole night at a party I don't even know." She replied eagerily, talking in her voice far too fast for anyone who isn't hopped up on ADD medication. I sometimes wondered about her, but I couldn't now – not with her impatieness waiting on the other line.

"Hello?" She called into the phone.

"I don't know, T. That's sounds pretty sketch..." I bit my lip. Who would want to go to a party like that anyways? I would rather sit at home and watch a sad movie, maybe eat some ice cream.

"Don't even try to bail now. I already VIPed. But don't get your thong up your crack yet, I know someone's brother is going who is bringing someone's little wonderer." I could hear the grin growing on her face.

"Matty's going?" I blurted out. Well, this changed things.

"Matty, and his partner in crime. Myles was telling my sister on the phone yesterday and I was totes ease dropping. You know me." Tamara said as if nothing was wrong with that.

I decided not to comment on her ease dropping problems, and move on to the more important subject – Matty and Jake. "They're both going? You know this for sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Jenna. What kind of best friend would do that?" Tamara said, as if she had completely forgotten about this year. I let that drop too. "But don't even worry about it. Pick out something cute to wear and pick me up at six. I want to get there in time to hit the keg. You know how those college guys get around beer. Plus, we can take some cute pictures with those bangin' red solo cups! Bye-bye."

Click.

Typical Tamara. I had barely gotten two words in before I was assigned to go to a party tomorrow. My mother wouldn't mind, obviously. She would probably try to throw some slutty clothes at me, or yell at me about not having any cleavage. But I wouldn't let any of that bother me. I would finally have a night with Matty and with Jake without any knowing, curious eyes on us. Finally. Finally. Finally.

**MATTY**

I sat on the side of my bed, my hands resting in my hands. I could not believe what I had just done. It had to be the _worst_, most impossibly bad thing I could've ever done.

How could I do that?

How?

"I'm so _fucking_ good at Call of Duty. I can't believe how badly I whooped your ass!" Jake said with a huge smile on his face. He had been going on and on about losing everything in his life – Jenna, video games, Lissa, not really much of anything else. But that made him sad enough to complain for hours. So, I had done it. The most impossibly horrible mistake ever. I let Jake Rossati win a game of Call of Duty. How stupid could I be?

"I had no idea you were that good, dude." I said dryly. My relationship with Jake had been off ever since we both came out about liking Jenna. I mean, we are still bros, but it just doesn't feel the same. I feel like he's more competition than my best friend.

Jake let out a laugh, "Right, dude. Well, I'm just psyched about Myles' party. I didn't know that dude lived on his own. I thought he was still living in his mom's basement."

Myles' wasn't much of a guy. I had played poker with him a couple of times with my brother. Myles is always drunk and really isn't that great of a guy. I, honestly, was about to punch him when we were playing poker. I never knew a guy could be that annoying.

Jake didn't like him either, but we both wanted to go to his party. He's known around town for throwing good keggers. They're supposed to be loud and crazy. After all the drama going on at school, it would be nice to get away for a little bit. To enjoy a beer, sit back, play poker, maybe dance sounded nicer then I could ever imagine right now.

"He still does live in his mom's basement. But she's gone for the weekend, or something. It doesn't matter. I'm just excited about getting some booze and relaxing." I replied with a light chuckle.

Jake smiled back, "I feel you."

-Boop Boop-

I looked down at my phone. A text from Tamara? Just what I had been waiting for.

It read: "Thanks for the heads-up about Myles' party. Jenna and I will be there at seven. Wear something blue – T".

Perfect. Looks like everything worked out perfectly.

Except that Jake was coming along...

So that is Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it and are going to continue to read. If you liked it, please comment. If you didn't like it, please comment even more! I want to improve with my writing and any constructive critisism is not frowned upon! So thanks for reading, and have a nice day ! :)

~ Buddy


End file.
